The popularity of mobile phones (e.g., cell phones, PCS phones, etc.) for wireless telecommunications has grown significantly over recent years, and their use has become pervasive in many societies. Many people depend heavily on such devices to allow them to stay in contact with coworkers, clients, friends, and family anywhere inside the coverage of a wireless telecommunications network. However, there are occasions when users may forget their mobile phones, for example, when leaving home. Additionally, mobiles phones are often subject to being lost or stolen. In any of these situations, the users may not take advantage of the wireless telecommunications capabilities of their mobile phones.
Other drawbacks of mobile phones are that they are typically not inconspicuous and often do not provide for hands-free communication. Mobile phones typically have built-in speakers and microphones, requiring users to hold the mobile phones to their heads during use. In some cases, users may purchase headsets that include an earpiece and microphone and have a wired connection to the mobile phone. However, the wire connecting a headset and mobile phone may get in the user's way or otherwise be distracting. Other headsets are available that employ short-range wireless communication (e.g., via Bluetooth) with a mobile phone. However, these wireless headsets are typically awkward and not inconspicuous. Moreover, in either case of a wired or wireless headset, the headsets add another piece of equipment that may be lost or stolen or that users may forget to bring with them.
The current state of the art could be improved if wireless telecommunications capabilities could be integrated with users' personal items in such a way that allows inconspicuous use and that are not likely to be lost, stolen, or forgotten by a user. One such alternative could be the integration of wireless telecommunications capabilities with articles of clothing, for example, using e-textiles.